I'll Protect You
by Lilybug0402
Summary: When Sev doesn't show up to a celebration with the others, Dustin begins to worry, when an unexpected visitor tells the group some infomation on where Sev is. It's up to Dustin to save her.


**HELLO WORLD! I am back with another _Stranger Things_ Fanfiction with my favorite character Seven(aka Sev), after months of writer's block, I came up with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy! Also coming soon I will be writing _Carrie_ Fanfictions because I love everything that has to do with _Carrie_. So be on the lookout for Carrie fanfics in the near future.**

 **~Lily**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in of the youth population are going on buses or getting rides home from was not one of those youths. She was walking from the high school building straight to the supermarket,then to Mike's house to meet with her friends and her sister, El.

Both girls escaped Hawkins Lab and have gone through several challenges since they were freed, but they both have came a long told Sev that she got an A+ on her math test. That was her first A+ in school ever. Sev was proud of her younger sister. So she decided to go to the supermarket to get her some Eggos in celebration. However, when she got out of the supermarket, a guy walked up to her. He had a dirty blonde mullet and blue eyes. The guy was also wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt and jeans. Sev recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

The guy slammed Sev against the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" Sev responded.

"Because if you don't tell me where you're off to, you will not live to get there."

Sev was freaking out. She could have easily taken this punk out with her powers or her bear , she remembered what Dustin's mother told her about that should never do it for any the first time, Sev felt defenseless.

"Listen,it's not none of your business where I go." Sev told him. "Now can you please let me go? You're hurting me!"

The guy was furious at Sev for no apparent reason. He started to punch jabs at Sev and kicking her in the stomach. When she was on the ground, the guy kicked her hard on her ten long minutes, the guy finally left Sev alone in a alley near the tried to get up,but she was too weak to get herself up. She was worried she was going to die alone in the desperately tried to call for help, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, the gang was meeting at Mike's house to celebrate El's first A+ in was there celebrating,except for Sev. El was beginning to worry about her knew that Sev would never miss something as important to her as this.

El wasn't the only one who was concerned for hasn't seen her since earlier this was worried that something bad happened to her,but he knew that Sev was able to fight someone off if she had tried to keep that in mind as he waits for Sev to get to the house. He saw that El was in distress because of Sev not being here, so he tried to help her. When it wasn't working, Dustin went to Mike and told him to go talk to El. He knew that Mike would be able to help El calm down.

So Mike went over to El to try and calm her down.

"It's ok El." Mike told her, "Sev wouldn't miss something as important as 'll turn up."

"You sure Mike?" She asked, "I have a feeling that she's not."

As El was saying that, Max's brother,Billy, stormed in. It was a surprise for almost everyone since he hates his stepsister and the other kids.

"Come on Max! Let's go!" Billy yelled at her.

"We'll still having the party!" Will protested.

"Shut up!" He threatened, "Or you'll have the same fate as bear girl!"

Dustin dropped the plate of food he had in his hands, "Bear girl?" He asked.

"What did you do to her?" El said in a serious tone of voice.

"Bear girl was looking at me in a funny way today. So I beated the shit out of her."

The minute Dustin heard those words come out of Billy's mouth,he wanted to kill him. Billy shouldn't have even talked to Sev, let alone hurt her. El wanted to go out and find Sev, but Hopper came and picked El up from Mike's house. And he doesn't let her go out when it's getting dark outside. Before El left, she made Dustin promise to her that he will find Sev and bring her home safe.

"You bet I will El." He replied to her, "I'll go out now!"

Dustin left Mike's house and rode his bike to the high school. He looked there for half an hour at the high school before proceeding to the woods nearby the school. Sev was still not there. His final idea of where she could be was somewhere in the city. He was going to look near the bookstore,the record shop, the supermarket, and the diner.

Half a mile away from the bookstore. Sev was still lying on the ground. She was still badly injured and couldn't feel anything. After Billy left the scene, more of what she assumed to be Billy's friend, came to beat her up some more. Sev gave up trying to call for help. At this point she didn't think anybody was coming to save her. That's when Sev became unconscious.

"Sev!" Dustin called out as he got near the supermarket, "Where are you? Sev!"

When he reached the supermarket, Dustin saw a body lying on a ground. At first glance, he thought it was another homeless person. However, the minute he noticed the person's long brown hair, he figured it was Sev.

"Holy shit!" He said as he ran towards, "SEV!"

Dustin took a look at Sev and started to cry. They were tears of joy and sadness. He was relieved that Sev was found, but he thought that she was dead since she was unconscious. Dustin listened to Sev's heartbeat and her heart was still beating. She was just badly injured. Mrs. Henderson found his son and Sev at the supermarket and picked them up in Sev's Volkswagen so Dustin can put his bike in the back.

When they got home. Dustin and Mrs. Henderson dressed Sev's wounds with bandages and wraps. Luckily, there were no broken bones. Then Dustin laid Sev down in her bed. He waited in her room until the morning for her to wake up. Fortunately, Sev did wake up in the morning.

"How did I get here?" Sev asked herself as she started to wake up.

Dustin beamed with excitement "SEV! Thank God you're alive!"

"Dustin, you've saved me!" She exclaimed.

Dustin carefully hugged Sev and held onto her so tightly so he would know that she was really there.

"Billy is going to pay for what he did to you!"

"Billy? As in Max's stepbrother? He did this to me?"

"That asshole shouldn't have even talked to you! Let alone hurt you!" Dustin told her.

"Dustin, violence is never the answer." Sev reminded him.

"Sev, you could have died!" Dustin responded.

"But I didn't. Dustin, you've saved my life. Sure your timing could have been better."

"Hey!" He protested, Sev continued.

"But the point is, I'm still alive because of you."

Dustin carefully gave Sev another hug.

"I will always protect you Sev."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
